


When You Call

by Sumi



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: No matter what, Jessica will always be Emily's girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyenateeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/gifts).



The phone buzzing on top of the nightstand didn’t wake Jessica up. She was already awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling because she couldn’t fall asleep. Jessica then ran her hand across the screen, surprise fluttering across her face. Two text messages from Emily sat on top of one another.

_I’m here. Fucking let me in already_

_Jess, it’s fucking cold out here! Get your ass downstairs or I’m going back home!_

The messages made the edges of Jessica’s lips quirk upward in what was almost a smile, but not quite. Still, it was about the closest thing she’d had to a smile since everything had happened.

She never thought Emily would respond to the panicked text sent two hours ago. The nightmare shook Jessica so much that she reached out to the first person she could think of: Emily, her best friend since middle school and the one Jessica could always turn to.

_Jess, I’m going to fucking break in if you’re not down here in twenty seconds. And you know I’d do it, too_

That text had Jessica flying out of bed and down the stairs. Her parents would remain asleep; they could sleep through a train crashing into the house.

Jessica paused just as her hand brushed the cold metal of the door knob. The two of them had seen each other only a handful of times since being rescued from the mountain. Their friendship had never really recovered after she and Mike started dating.

Of course, Jessica and Mike broke up soon after the rescue, so it didn’t matter anymore.

She took a deep breath not once, but twice; slowly unlocked the door; and turned the knob.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jess! What took you so long? It’s freezing outside.”

Emily pushed her way inside, clearly desperate to escape the cold. Jessica didn’t blame her. The quick blast of cold air that came in brought Jessica back to that night on the mountain in an instant, to how cold she had been down in those mines, struggling to find a way out--

“Jess, did you text just to space out on me?” Emily muttered. “If so, you owe me gas money.”

She smiled weakly, coming slowly out of her daze. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I didn’t either, but when my girl texts me in the middle of the night with a hysterical text, instinct fucking takes over.”

“The text wasn’t that hysterical…”

“Agree to disagree.”

“Let’s go up to my room. Warmer up there.”

“Thank fucking god. My ass is fucking freezing.”

After closing the door behind Emily, Jessica padded silently back up the stairs. Unlike downstairs,   
Jessica’s upstairs lights were on, giving Emily an unfiltered look at her appearance.

Most of the wounds had healed, leaving what Jessica considered to be ugly scars in their wake. The scars littered her body and would constantly be a reminder of the… accident. It was better to call it that then what it really was.

“They healed nicely.” The words were uncharacteristic of the Emily she knew. Even in distressing situations, Emily was blunt and straight to the point, a quality Jessica loved.

“Em, don’t bullshit me. They look fucking terrible.”

Emily lifted a brow. “I said they healed nicely. When the fuck did I say they looked good?”

Laughter bubbled out of Jessica’s throat. “You got any?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Emily shrugged off her coat and yanked down her right sleeve. A jagged scar covered a good portion of Emily’s shoulder, clearly showing a healed bite mark

Jessica frowned. “Is that when Mike…”

“Nearly fucking shot me? Yeah,” Emily finished for her.

After Jessica had found out what Mike had done, whether it had been under duress or not, they had broken up. The shot and the stress of the situation had proven to be too much for them both.

Jessica sat down on the edge of her bed, giving Emily a nod in case she wanted to join her. It took just a second for Emily to accept the invitation to sit.

“I dreamed about being in the mines again. When I woke up the first thought I had was to text you, Em.”

“Jess, do not get fucking sappy on me.”

She grinned. “You know you love it.”

“Whatever you say.”

A comfortable silence filled the room. Jessica felt more at ease, though sleep still seemed like nothing but a far off possibility. Despite how comfortable Jessica felt, there was something nagging at the back of her mind, a name for the monsters in her nightmare.

Jessica never asked and the information was never given. Perhaps they thought her mental state too fragile or just didn’t want to talk about it. Either explanation made sense.

“Em those things… what were they called?”

“You don’t know?”

Jessica shook her head.

“Wendigos.”

“Ah.”

“Why the fuck did you want to know that?”

“I thought knowing the name to the ugly fucking thing that haunts my nightmares would help.”

“And did it?”

“A little,” Jessica replied honestly. “How are the others? The only people I keep up with are Sam and Matt.”

Sam seemed to be the glue that held them together. When everyone else had started to drift apart from one another, Sam had reached out.

Admittedly, Jessica had closed herself off for quite a while after coming home. Mike had seen her a few times in the beginning, but they’d soon broken up, their contact waning. Finding out about Emily nearly getting shot had been the final nail in the coffin. The only constant had then been Matt and Sam. Jessica had wanted to text or call Emily and repair their broken friendship, but fear had always stopped her-- until now.

“I have no fucking clue. Sam is the only one I talk to anymore. Matt and I text every now and then but that’s about it. I honestly don’t fucking know how people stay friends with their exes,” Emily said.

Jessica knew little about the breakup except that it was mutual, and she didn’t want to pry. Their friendship was still on shaky ground The fact that Emily had even shown up was a surprise.

“Hey Em… I’m sorry about what happened last year with Mike. I never should’ve treated you like that.”

Emily frowned. “Water under the fucking bridge, Jess. We’ve been through how much shit since then? We were just dumb fucking horny teenagers.”

“And you still came when I texted you.”

“Almost didn’t.”

“But you did.”

The words “You’re my girl” hung silently in the air. Jessica didn’t need them to be said because Emily showing up meant their friendship could be saved.

Emily stood, pulling the blankets down on the right side of the bed. “I’ll take this side. I am not sleeping on the fucking floor.”

Jessica laughed. She would never make Emily sleep on the floor.


End file.
